Tyler Crossbones - The Complete Story
This story is about the King of Switzerland and how he came to where he is. Armed Guard (1717 - 1729) Tyler Crossbones was born in Pripyat, Ukraine on April 7, 1701. He somehow managed to find passage to the Caribbean through a merchant ship at the age of 15. After finding himself wound up on a small island, named Rambleshack, Crossbones found Bo Beck, a pirate. At first weary of this mans un-lawful ways, Tyler eventually appreciated his kindness towards him on the voyage to Tortuga. After reaching Tortuga, two events that would change Tyler's life occured. First, he met Hank, a Guildmaster to a Mercanary guild called the "Lonesome Drifters". After talking with Hank for a while, Hank became Tylers adoptive father. Next, Crossbones was guilded into the British EITC Military, (As it was called at the time. It is currently called British Black Guard.) and served as the Flag Lieutenant to Redbeards right hand man, Captain Forme, aka Lord Gears. Within a week of entry in the EITC, Tyler recieved a charter to create the Armed Guard, an elite vanguard of the EITC. He made his HQ the Tortuga Shack, and quickly recruited numerous officers including, John Scurvycastle, Mark Sharkswine, and eventually, Admiral Christopher Ironshot. The Lonesome Drifters also made a guild alliance with Armed Guard, and held weekly meetings in the Tortuga Shack. Eventually, however, all good things come to an end. In early March of 1718, Hank went missing, and Sven Daggerfury, the second-in-command, became guildmaster. Finding that Sven had declared Hank "Dead", Tyler marched into the Tortuga Shack furiously, and demanded to know what was going on. Tyler and Sven got into an argument, and eventually, Lonesome Drifters left with Sven promising war. After several ambushes the Armed Guard made on Lonesome Drifters, they lay in ruin. Daggerfury was terminated, and the Lonesome Drifters Guildmaster spot was taken by Jessica Redspark, who soon quit. Lonesome Drifters gradually fell apart. Only a week after the end of the Drifteran Guild-war, new problems arose. After seeing how vulnerable the Armed Guard's HQ was, Tyler decided to launch an expedition to Isla Perdida, where he would establish an Armed Guard fortress. Unfortunately, due to poor planning, it was found out that Captain Jack Decksteel (Ishmael) had already claimed Perdida in hopes of creating a Special Ops Fortress. Tyler learned too late of this however, because the Armed Guard had already arrived on Perdida. After marching inland, they came across the EITC base. Decksteel feared that they were hostile, and ordered an artillery attack. For 5 days this went on, until March 23rd. On Friday, Johnny Goldtimbers came online and realized what was going on. Decksteel was forced to write a letter of apology, and was discharged. Tyler, however, would have to find a new Headquarters. After searching around, Hassigos was declared to be the Guild Server of the Armed Guard. The King's Arm would become the new HQ. One day, after logging on and not realizing he was on Abassa, he wondered in to the King's Arm. He found strangers there holding a meeting. A man named Captain Kwagar seemed to be in charge of it. After asking who he was, Kwagar revealed that he was the Head of the British Army's Carribbean Branch. Tyler also met Ryan there. Ryan told Tyler that he was born and raised in Pripyat, Ukraine, but was sent on a ship to the Carribbean after his parents died. It was also revealed that Ryan was born when Tyler left. Soon later, they realized they were brothers, and Ryan joined the Armed Guard. Soon later, they both returned to Europe along with the entire Armed Guard. They found a run down country by the name of Switzerland, which was enduring a crisis between King Matthew I, and his cousin, Matthew O'malley who would later become Matthew II of Switzerland. Switzerland (1730 - 1739) After a while, O'malley was pushed out of Switzerland. Crossbones met with him one day, while both were in France, and the two soon became friends. Soon later, Matthew I endured hostile relations with Russia due to the Tsar's daughter, his wife, wanting to go home. Tsar Mikhail declared war on Matthew I and they met in Ukraine for a hostile battle. Eventually Matthew I was slain, and Luckey Handford returned home to Russia. Seeing this as an opportunity, Tyler and Ryan crossed the Swiss border with the Armed Guard. They killed off the Royale Force, and handed out food and supplies to the opressed people. Eventually, they made it to Bern. The Captain of the Guard waited there with almost 1,000 Royale Troopers. In a quick and dessicive move, the Armed Guard washed over the Royale Force, slaying them all. As they marched into Bern triumphently, cheers were heard by the citizens. Realizing that he was too inexperianced with being a King, Ryan Crossbones was instated as King, while Tyler became Prime Minister. By 1734, the kingdom had become unstable. Upon Tyler's return to Bern, he found that the King had abdicated the throne, and Queen Rose was rulling as a tyrant who held absolute authority. Tyler took control of the city and Rose was trialed for treason. At the end, she was determined guilty, and sentanced to death. Tyler had to find a new leader now. The Crossbones decided to instate a new ruler, outside the family. Tyler suddenly remembered an old friend. Travelling to France, he met Matthew O'malley, who had been living peacefully on his Antama Estate for the last 4-5 years. Tyler summoned him to appear before the Armed Guard Council, so that they could decide on whether he was fit for the throne or not. 2 weeks later, O'malley along with his elite bodyguard unit, The Golden Dukes, appeared in Bern. After appealing to the Council, O'malley was granted the throne, and was soon crowned, King Matthew II of Switzerland. Upon taking the crown, O'malley made Crossbones the Head of Warfare, and his personal advisor. For a few weeks everything was quiet, until Ryan Crossbones returned. Walking into Fort Courageous, he was arrested and brought to Tyler's office. He admited that he had been adopted by Chris Warhawk, after being disowned from the Crossbones Family. Soon later, a trial was held for the disgraced King. Rose Macmorgan, a daughter of the famed EITC Lord, Benjamin Macmorgan, came to represent Warhawk, while Admiral Christopher Ironshot, Commander of His Majesty's Army prosecuted. Tyler became the Judge, and after hearing the Jury's votes, Ryan Warhawk was pronounced innocent. After Macmorgan left, Crossbones began to admire her valliant attitude, and political knowledge, and eventually started an affair with her. Soon later, a son was born, James Crossbones. Not wanting this to go public, Crossbones gave Rose 50,000 Franc, and bought her a house in Britanny, France. James eventually came back to Switzerland after Rose died, and was renamed by his nick-name, Wolf Crossbones. Matthew II led Switzerland peacefully for 4 years, until in early 1739, problems arose with Great Britain. After a fight in which O'malley attempted to take the crown of England, he was forced to resign. Tyler took temporary control while O'malley fled to France. Eventually, Tyler, who had been ruling as the Earl of Switzerland, the Swiss Excellency. After a brief time where Crossbones decided to sell Switzerland to England occured, Tyler began to see for his people. He decided to take the crown of Swtzerland, and become Head of the Crossbones Family. King of Switzerland (1745-Present) French Inssurection (1741-1743) Category:The Government of The Swiss Confederacy Category:Stories